1. Technical Field
This invention relates to release of computer hardware components from a rack. More specifically, the invention relates to a mechanism to facilitate selective removal of one or more connected hardware components from the rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A computer rack, which is sometimes referred to as a rack, is a metal frame used to hold various hardware devices such as servers, hard disk drives, modems and other electronic equipment. More specifically, the computer rack resembles a shelving structure where components can be attached vertically, and stacked on top of one another. The racks include metal strips with spaced holes to secure the apparatus stored in the rack to the rack itself. In many electronics racks, 1.75 inches of height is the standard rack mounting unit.
While racks come in many different shapes and sizes, the standard (traditional) size rack is 19-inches wide. Racks are usually made of aluminum or steel. The Electronics Industries Association (EIA) establishes standards for cabinets and racks intended for use with computers and other electronic equipment.
Scalable computer systems are becoming more modular in design by having compute nodes, storage nodes, I/O drawers, etc., all of which can be mounted on a rack. By connecting multiple compute nodes together, a collection of systems can be run as a large system for compute intensive workloads. Conversely, the multiple compute nodes can be compartmentalized into a plurality of virtual systems to perform a variety of tasks. Regardless of the operation of the computer node, they must be connected via some form of a cable with a fixed length so that they can operate individually or together as part of a larger system.
One of the benefits of use of the rack-mounted systems on sliderails is the ease of removal and installation of a node from the rack. Each individual node is capable of being installed, configured, and serviced as a single node system. However, for nodes that operate on a non-individual basis, i.e. in conjunction with a second node, there is a need for a tool that enables a plurality of nodes to be pulled out of the rack as a single unit to facilitate removal and servicing of the multi-node system. A bracket may be employed to secure multiple nodes. However, use of the bracket requires the individual nodes to be latched and unlatched simultaneously. In a two node configuration, this requires four hands.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and system to secure multiple nodes together that accommodates an individual or joint removal of the nodes from a rack.